1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assisting a printing operation performed by a solder printer to print a solder cream on a surface of a substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a manufacture of an electric circuit, there is generally conducted a printing operation in which a solder cream is screen printed on a surface of a substrate, prior to mounting of electric components on the substrate surface. Where there occurs a deterioration in a print quality (hereinafter referred to as the “print-quality deterioration” where appropriate) in such a printing operation, it is required to take measures for improving the print quality such as a change in printing conditions, an adjustment of a solder cream, cleaning of a screen. (Hereinafter, such a measure is simply referred to as the “remedial measure” where appropriate.) Currently, it is proposed to automatically determine an appropriate remedial measure on the basis of a print result, as disclosed in the following Patent Literatures:    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-67059    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-10-202832